Untold Moments: Pre Philospher's Stone
by lalalalalalalax
Summary: All the moments that JK Rowling didn't tell us about before Harry went off to Hogwarts. Whether it's Sirius visiting Godric's Hollow after the Potters' death or the reason Ron's afraid of spiders, it's all in Untold Moments.
1. Author's Quick Note

This is a really boring author's note. Skip it if you must; it just explains some stuff.

So, for a while now, I've had this idea in my head. I've always wanted to write out how some of the moments we never see happened. For instance, the killing of the Potters, Hermione's sorting, how the Dursleys react to Harry's sudden appearance and letter, Sirius visting Godric's Hollow, what Dumbledore really saw in the Mirror of Erised, etc. And that's only in Philosopher's Stone.

So I'm doing it.

I don't know if someone's done something like this before, but they probably have. I just want to tell you, though, I have not read any of those stories, with the exception of the Potters being killed (if you're an avid HP fanfic reader, it's hard to _not _encounter a story about the Potters' death). There won't be that many, mainly because JK Rowling does a great job at explaining and showing readers things that happen in the books. There's just some things I've always wanted to know that I never got to, so I just let my imagination run.

If there's any you want to see, please leave a review telling me and I will see if I think I can write something out of it. :)

So, this is the beginning of **Untold Moments: Pre-Philospher's Stone**. Hope you like it!


	2. Voldemort Kills the Potters

**Voldemort Kills The Potters**

**- - - - - x - - - - -**

"C'mon Harry! Come get the snitch!"

One year old Harry Potter giggled as his father held the plastic snitch just out of arms reach. James Potter pushed his glasses up his nose and laughed as his son wobbled towards the toy. Harry's pudgy fingers grabbed for the snitch, but James was quicker and pulled it away quickly. Harry giggled again but had a sense of determination in his wide, curious eyes. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" cried a female voice from the kitchen. Lily bustled into the living room, wearing simple Muggle clothing. James sighed.

"Lils," he began dramatically. "Where's your spirit?

Lily turned her head towards her husband. "Spirit for what?" She grabbed the bowl of sweets near the front door.

"Halloween!" James cried, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lily rolled her eyes – a lot of things brought out the kid in James, but Halloween really made him act Harry's age. "You can't pass out sweets if you aren't properly dressed for it," he continued.

"No, hm?" Lily inquired. "How should one be dressed for such an occasion?" She opened the door, equally distributed the sweets to a werewolf, Merlin, and a mermaid with an actual tail. She closed the door once again.

It was James' turn to roll his eyes. "In a _costume_, Potter," he replied in an obvious voice. He gave the toy snitch to Harry, who gladly accepted it.

"S'itch," Harry said, nibbling on one of the plastic wings. But of course, the toy was no regular toy, and the wings actually fluttered as if it were the real thing. They smacked lightly against Harry's gums, causing Harry's laughter to fill the room.

"I'm never going to get used to you not calling me 'Evans' constantly," said Lily, smiling at her husband. James smirked back and took one of her hands into his.

"Well you better, _Potter_," James whispered. He ran one of his calloused fingers over Lily's wedding ring, causing her to smile wider. Their lips inched closer, almost touching, when one of the wings hit Harry's hand particularly hard, causing him to cry. James sighed, his breath tickling Lily's face. Lily planted a chaste kiss on his lips before going over to Harry.

"Are you okay, baby?" Lily said, reaching down for her son. His face was splashed with tears. Lily wiped them away with one hand.

James, who had stolen a sweet and planted himself on the couch, watched the scene before him. Harry's toys, which included a stuffed, shaggy dog and a miniature broomstick, were sprawled across the floor dangerously. Books and Quidditch magazines were scattered on the coffee table. In some places the paint was chipping off the walls, and the light illuminating from the fireplace made them look even worse. However, in the midst of all the imperfection, there was Lily and Harry.

Granted, Lily wasn't the picture of perfection. Her feet really stank and her teeth were slightly crooked, among other imperfections. _But that doesn't make her less beautiful_, James thought contently. _There may have be prettier witches out there, but there aren't any as beautiful as Lily._ James threw the wrapper somewhere behind the couch and stood up, making his way towards his wife and his now-calm son. He wrapped his arms protectively around them.

Lily laughed. "What are you doing, James?"

"I don't know," James replied stupidly. "I'm just really happy."

"Why?"

"Because I have a beautiful family."

Lily blushed, looking into the fireplace. _She also doesn't take compliments well._

James kissed the top of her freckled nose as the bell rang again. He grabbed the sweets and opened the door. He expected a hippogriff or a unicorn, so why was there a grown man standing on his doorstep? This wasn't any average man, however. It was quite hard to make out his appearance in the dark of the night, but some things were prominent – the man's bald head, his squinted eyes, his flat nose.

"Trick or treat."

James' mouth went dry. He suddenly became extremely fearful – but not for himself.

"L-Lily," he croaked out. "Go upstairs."

"Is there something wrong, James?" Lily called from the couch. James closed the door quickly and took Lily by the shoulders, standing her up. He put her hands on the small of her back.

"Go, Lily!" James demanded, finding his voice.

"James, what is the issue?" Lily asked sternly.

"Volde-"

Just then, the door blasted open. Lily, who had been pushed to the staircase now, gasped at the figure in the doorway. He was wearing a long, black cloak that hid most of his physical qualities besides his face. His wand was pointed in front of himself, showing that he was the one who had removed the door. He looked up at the Potters on the stairs and sneered menacingly. His teeth, Lily noticed, looked like miniature fangs.

Voldemort was hunting his prey.

Voldemort slowly turned his wand towards the three figures on the stairs. James realized what was happening before Lily did. He put his hands on her back again, giving one final push.

"I'll hold him off!" James yelled up to her.

Lily turned around at the top of the stairs, fear covering her features. "James-" she sniffled out.

"Go!"

"I love you," she mouthed down to her husband. James looked back at her grimly. He kissed fingers and held his hand up to his wife. His other hand was reaching for the wand in his pocket.

"_CRUC_-"

Lily ran into the nursery, fleeing the scene downstairs. She closed the door and locked it hastily. She took a couple of deep breaths, trying to clear her head and failing to stop the tears in her eyes. She looked down at her son in her arms, staring into his matching eyes. Harry was a bright child – he had so much going for him. To think it would all be taken away when he was only a baby...

Lily knew what she had to do. It was risky, but she had to do it. For Harry.

She cradled Harry's head into her chest and searched her mind for the spell. After a short period of time, she began reciting.

"_The sacrifice of love we give, _

_Takes less and yet gives more;_

_An everlasting hand of love, _

_The heart an open door."_

Lily could hear James screaming spells at the dark wizard. She wondered how he, James, was holding up.

"_The willingness to give of self;_

_To lay down your own life;_

_To touch another persons heart,_

_In loving sacrifice."_

Suddenly, a bright green light shined through the gaps underneath the door. Lily choked back a sob as Harry started crying himself and repeating "Mommy... Daddy..."

"_The chance you have been given,_

_To reach another soul;_

_Forever changed by kindness,_

_A life your love made whole."_

Lily could now hear footsteps thundering up the stairs. She started crying harder and reciting louder.

"_For life is but a circle,_

_Each life part of the chain;_

_Each link is joined by sacrifice,_

_That causes man to change."_

Lily could hear the maniacal laugh pierce the air. She held Harry closer, his tears soaking her skirt.

"_To turn and reach a hand of love,_

_To touch another's life;_

_Will cause the circle to be whole,_

_In loving sacrifice."_

Lily all but screamed the last word. Time seemed to stand still for a few seconds. A bright, angelic light glowed around Harry and her, and Harry's sobs ceased. The light only lasted for a second, but it was enough for Lily to know that the spell had worked. She barely had enough time to put Harry in his crib before Voldemort barged into the room.

"Leave peacefully, mudblood, and I may spare you," he said cruelly, his wand raised threateningly.

"Over my dead body," Lily spat out at him. She braced her arms on Harry's crib and stood in front of it protectively. The spell had drained every last bit of energy and willingness from her, but she wouldn't go down without a fight.

"That, fortunately, can be arranged," Voldemort replied with a sinister smile.

Lily grabbed her son's small hand and squeezed it lovingly. She closed her eyes as Voldemort raised his wand.

**- - - - - x - - - - -**

**A/N: **I absolutely _hate _when I'm reading a fic about Lily's last moments, and the author has almost no acknowledment towards the protective spell Lily put on Harry. It happened, so write it.

Other than that, there were some things I thought could be better about this U.M. But overall, I like it. So R/R, and make sure to request an U.M. you might want to see!

_I do not own the poem mentioned in this story. I also do not own the characters or Harry Potter._

Thanks for reading!

-Grace


End file.
